From the cabinets to their hearts
by Jorum
Summary: During their stay at Grimmauld place, staking out the ministry and the weight of their responsibilitys begin to take it's toll. And then, fire-whiskey. Harry/Hermione/Ron-pairing, contains scenes of a sexual nature. One-shot. Set during book seven.


It was an absurdly cold night, and the old crooked windows of 12th Grimmauld Place let the cool air from outside in. Hermione was busy igniting candles with her wand, to the point that Harry made her heart stop when he came down the stairs.

"Harry! You startled me! Have you slept until now? It's almost supper time, Kreacher is cooking a ghastly stew."

"Oh, sorry. Where's Ron? And Jesus, it's freezing down here!"

"He's out with the cloak, staking out at the ministry. But he should be back by now, I'm starting to get worried."

But it wouldn't take long before Ron was back, with a half a hot dog in one hand and the other half in his mouth.

"Ron, it's almost supper! And where did you get that from, you haven't got any muggle money!" Hermione nagged.

"I've got a wand though... It has a bit of a burnt flavour, but it still beats Kreachers cooking by miles." Ron mouthed back, the best he could. Some bread fell out of his mouth.

They all sat down in the living room, where they'd set up base camp. There were blankets all over the place, and they had covered up the windows with bed linen to keep out the streetlight during night time. Ron filled them in on the details of his stakeout, which incidentally, where none what so ever.

"Nothing ever happens out there! It's not like the high ranking Death eaters would use the toilet entrance anyway, they probably travel by flew powder."

"But we need to know the place in and out before we try anything!" Hermione interjected.

"Yeah, well, I'm getting sick of just waiting around!" Ron replied with a slightly irritated voice.

The room went silent for a while, till Harry opened his mouth; first a yawn and then words.

"I think I'm going under just being cooped up in here. Tomorrow I'm going, even if you think it's unsafe. I'll have the cloak and, as you said, the Death eaters aren't exactly hanging around there."

"No, they're outside our house!" Hermione protested, "Which means you should stay inside where you're safe.", but Harry was already halfway to the kitchen by now since Kreacher had called for them.

They ate dinner in silence, with Kreacher humming around the kitchen actually cleaning for once. Ron looked quite uncomfortable with the texture of the potato - somewhat like stale bread and paste at the same time while Hermione had her eyes deep in "Tales of Beedle the Bard", again. Harry was still sleepy and very cold even though the food was boiling hot. Then Kreacher crawled out of a cabinet he went into a couple of minutes ago, and he was clinging to a bottle.

"Master... I found this. For the nerves and cold, master."

"Fire-whiskey!" Ron blurted out and lighted up. Even Hermione looked quite intrigued. Ron grabbed the bottle for the startled house-elf and walked of into the living room, followed by the others. Non of them were that sad to leave the house-elf's food behind them. They took some glasses from one of the tall, glass-doored cabinets and Hermione set up the old gramophone with a light flick of the wand. They had found it in Sirius old room, along with some muggle-records he probably had gotten just to spite his family.

It took some time, but soon they warmed up and went back to their old self's. The stress of living on the run, even though they had a steady camp had strained the group's dynamic and tired them out in general. But now, with the lit candles, the fire-whiskey and the seventies music everything seemed a lot better. A lot better then they had for a while. They sat on the floor, Harry across from Hermione and Ron, who started to scoot closer together until they inevitably started to share blankets. Hermione's hand moved up on Ron's thigh which brought his cheeks to turn the same fiery red as his hear. Harry pretended as if he didn't notice it and took another glass of the amber liquid, instead laying himself down on his back and listening intensely to the music.

With Ron still blushing, Hermione took another step and leaned in. Her lips first hit the side of his, her aim a bit thrown off by two glasses of alcohol, but then he slightly tilted his head to accommodate. He thought it tasted like warmth, a nice sun kissed warmth. It didn't become intense, not really, as they both were aware of Harry laying on the floor across from them. Ron then emptied his glass in one "sip" and planted another one on Hermione. They both smiled afterward, but still feeling and looking like awkward twelve year-olds that just had kissed for the first time. Harry then sat up, having been somewhat an unwilling witness the whole time, and declared that he probably should go brush his teeth and head for bed when Hermione leaned over, almost setting her unwashed fussy hair on fire with the candles placed between them, and set her lips against his. When she slowly pulled away Harry held on with a slight bite on her lip, and then he kissed her back. Intensely.

Harry had never thought of Hermione in that way, and as far as he'd reckoned she always been quite into Ron, though she never had admitted it to him. When they let go of each other, they both leaned back and looked at Ron who looked quite baffled, and when Harry saw his reflection in the cabinet's glass door he seemed to have the exact same expression. No wonder though, he just kissed one of his best friends in front of his other best friend, whom was quite infatuated with the first mentioned. Hermione on the other hand smiled and simply said "Your turn". Before Harry could interject, he felt Ron's hands against his cheeks and then his soft lips upon his.

They laid down on the floor where Harry had laid alone just a minute before, and Ron's weight against his chest felt so nice. He had been missing Ginny's hands on him, feeling her close to him. Feeling anyone close to him. Then he saw a slight shadow fall over them, and Ron sat up. Straddling Harry, he kissed Hermione and began unbuttoning her cardigan. Hermione's pale skin was cold to his hands, in contrast to how warm her mouth, lip and tongue was. He felt Harry watching them kiss, and he felt him getting hard underneath him. Hermione broke loose from the kiss, let her cardigan slide of and unhooked her bra. Ron almost fell over as Harry sat up to kiss and grasp Hermione's breast, but he soon leaned in and his face was now so very close to theirs. Every breath anyone took could be felt, and their bodies almost quivered from longing to each other. Ron lifted both his shirts over his head and was now as bare as Hermione. Their chests met and both of them began feeling very aroused.

All three laid down on the floor, with Hermione on top of Ron. Beside them was Harry, still fully clothed until Hermione muttered something in the likens of "... That is unacceptable!" and leaned over. She started unbuttoning his shirt, and Ron started to kiss him. Harry felt safer than ever before, as if all the horrocruxes and the war itself didn't matter anymore. The three was as one, and it was so good. The kissing, warm hands against chests, Harry's shirt being pulled off from him with quite brutal force from a flushed Hermione, and the crackling noice of Ron's fly being zipped down accompanied the jazz-like guitar on the gramophone and formed an almost ridiculous ambiance.

And from what seemed as nowhere, Harry could feel Ron's hand slipping inside his trousers and grasping his hard-on. He let out a gasp and looked over at Hermione as she was going down on Ron, who moaned almost insanely. Hermione hoped that the muffliato-curse cast on the room to keep Kreacher from listening in worked on house-elfs.

Ron then sat up and started fingering Hermione inside her knickers. It was warm and humid, and she closed her eyes of enjoyment. Ron still had his other hand on Harry's cock, and Harry started to stroke Ron's member as well, both flushed and looking in each others eyes. They all began to moan more intensely, and everyone's hands began to rub more frequently. Harry came first, still lying down with his pants on. Ron let his hand rest on Harry's glistening stomach, and thought of leaning over and kissing him when Hermione roughly grasped his hair and kissed him while climaxing at the same time. She let their lips part just for as long as her moan sounded and then started kissing him again. Ron's body began quivering as he felt his cum pulsate out and on Harry's hand. Ron fell backwards with Hermione on top of him, both now panting rather then snogging.

Harry removed his hand from between the two that had toppled over, and Ron met up with his friends on the floor. With Hermione on top of him, and Harry's hand in his, Ron quickly fell asleep. Hermione closed her eyes and felt Ron's warm chest against her chin, and smirked at Ron's amazing ability to snore within seconds of falling to sleep. Harry didn't feel like falling asleep. He was exhausted, sure, but not at all sleepy. More appease than anything. More appease than ever.


End file.
